plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Imp (strzelanki)
|BfN = }} :Może chodziło ci o Z-Mecha z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? :A może chodziło ci o innego Impa? Imp jest klasą zombie w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 oraz Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville, gdzie ma przypisaną rolę Ataku. Jest to klasa, która świetnie spisuje się na bliskim i średnim dystansie, jednak ze względu na niski poziom zdrowia, poprawne używanie tej klasy polega głównie na unikaniu ataków poprzez pozostawanie w ruchu, w czym pomaga duża szybkość postaci w tej klasie. Jedną z cech szczególnych Impów jest możliwość wykonywania podwójnych skoków i chwilowego unoszenia się po naciśnięciu w powietrzu przycisku odpowiedzialnego za skok. Inną cechą szczególną tej klasy jest możliwość przywoływania Z-Mechów, czyli potężnych maszyn z dużą ilością zdrowia i silniejszym uzbrojeniem, które mogą być używane przez określony czas, po upływie którego Impy zostają z nich wyewakuowane, a one same wybuchają. Każdy wariant w Garden Warfare 2 posiada własnego Z-Mecha. Impy mają też możliwość opuszczenia mechów wcześniej. W Garden Warfare 2 jest to ważne, ponieważ po tym, jak zostaną one zniszczone, Impy zostają również pokonane bez możliwości zostania wskrzeszonymi. W Bitwie o Neighborville jednak zniszczenie mecha powoduje tylko jego przedwczesne opuszczenie. Podstawowa broń Impa cechuje się dużą ilością wystrzeliwanych pocisków. Jest ona jednak niecelna ze względu na duży odrzut, przez co może okazać się bezużyteczna na walce na większą odległość. Podstawowy Z-Mech posiada broń automatyczną, która przegrzewa się po zbyt długim strzelaniu, co chwilowo uniemożliwia strzelanie z niej. Warianty *Imp Z7 *Pachołkowy Imp *Smoczuś *Krewetkobot *Imprezowy Imp *Huncwotowy Imp Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Dzięki wykorzystaniu tajnej futurystycznej technologii doładowania pośladkowego niepozorny Imp i jego Z-Mech mogą się okazać kluczem do zwycięstwa w bitwie o Zomburbię. Nie mów tego Impowi - niech dalej po prostu dobrze się bawi. Opis w grze Ten maluch nosi przy sobie dwa wysoce szybkostrzelne impomiotacze. Może też przyzywać potężnego Z-Mecha. Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Imp Rola: Atak Impy to walczący na mały dystans napastnicy, których ciężko trafić, a do tego potrafią zrobić niezłe zamieszanie. Na pokładzie Z-Mecha zyskują bardziej wybuchową broń i mogą zadawać większe obrażenia. Broń główna: Impomiotacz Podwójne automatyczne blastery krótkodystansowe. Moc specjalna - Podwójny skok aktywuje krótkie szybowanie. Z-Mech (uzupełnić) Wygląd Imp jest bardzo małym zombie. Nosi on pomarańczowy strój. Na głowie nosi żółty kask ze świecącą anteną, a na plecach nosi urządzenie do unoszenia się, czyli "doładowanie pośladkowe". Zdolności Garden Warfare 2 = Imp *Granat grawitacyjny - Granat grawitacyjny to dzieło szalonej technologii z przyszłości. Unosi rośliny w powietrzu i przyciąga do swojego epicentrum! *Impkata - Czas wycisnąć maksimum mocy z doładowania pośladkowego, wirując bez ładu i strzelając z obu impomiotaczy. *Wezwanie robota - Gdy robi się naprawdę gorąco, wezwij potężnego Z-Mecha, by wyrównać rachunki. Z-Mech *Szalone pociski - Wystrzeliwuje serię pocisków w stronę roślin. *Robotupnięcie - Atak obszarowy, zadający obrażenia i odrzucający wrogów dookoła mecha. *Wybuchowa ucieczka - Imp zostaje wystrzelony z mecha, po czym ten wybucha, zadając obrażenia wrogom w jego pobliżu. |-|Bitwa o Neighborville = Imp *Granat grawitacyjny - Przyciągnij wrogów i przytrzymaj ich w danym miejscu. *Wezwanie robota - Przyzwij potężnego mecha, którym możesz przez krótki czas sterować. *Impkata - Wiruj i strzelaj z miotaczy we wszystkich kierunkach. Z-Mech (uzupełnić) Strategie Garden Warfare 2 Grając jako Imp Imp świetnie może spisywać się w starciach na bliższe dystanse, jednakże musi pozostawać w ruchu, ponieważ posiada on mało zdrowia. Oznacza to również, że należy zachowywać ostrożność przeciwko roślinom z obrażeniami obszarowymi, takim jak większość Groszkostrzelców. Najlepiej atakować wrogów z zaskoczenia od tyłu, aby ci mieli mniej czasu na reakcję. Atak najlepiej rozpocząć granatem grawitacyjnym, by uczynić swój cel łatwym do ostrzelania (należy jednak pamiętać, że zdolność ta nie uniemożliwia przeciwnikom oddawania strzałów). Impkata natomiast może posłużyć w celu atakowania kilku celów jednocześnie, co może być użyteczne, gdy przeciwnicy otoczą gracza. Gdy gracz zyska możliwość przyzwania Z-Mecha, warto zaczekać z użyciem go, ponieważ może okazać się skuteczniejszy później. Najlepiej używać go przeciwko mniejszym grupom roślin i nie zbliżać się zbytnio do większych skupisk, które wspólnym ostrzałem mogą łatwo zniszczyć mecha. Szalone pociski mogą zadać duże obrażenia przeciwnikom, co czyni tą zdolność użyteczną w wielu wypadkach. Robotupnięcie z kolei uderza i odpycha wrogów dookoła Z-Mecha, więc może być używane w celu odrzucania Pożeraczy lub ranienia innych roślin, które podeszły zbyt blisko. Warto mieć na uwadze, że wybuch Z-Mecha może być wykorzystany ofensywnie. Silnym połączeniem jest wystrzelenie granatu grawitacyjnego w pobliżu mecha zaraz po opuszczeniu go, by uniemożliwić przeciwnikom, którzy się zbliżyli, wycofanie się. Impy muszą uważać na Cytryny, ponieważ ich elektrobrzoskwinie są silne nie tylko przeciwko nim samym, ale także Z-Mechom. Grając przeciwko Impowi Impy mają mało zdrowia, lecz są bardzo mobilne. Mogą one więc być bardzo trudnym celem dla gracza, jeśli gracz nie ma odpowiedniej możliwości skontrowania ich. Wybór postaci z obrażeniami obszarowymi jest dobry, ponieważ gracz może ranić Impa nawet, jeśli pocisk lekko chybił. Pożeracz może użyć mazi by utrudnić mu przemieszczanie się i uczynić go łatwym celem, chociaż można chybić nią łatwiej niż innymi zdolnościami kontrolującymi. Róża potrafi zrobić to samo z pomocą pętli czasowej, a także może skorzystać z magicznej zagadki, by móc łatwo go atakować nawet pomimo jego zwinności. Najskuteczniejszy przeciwko nim jest jednak Cytryn, którego elektrobrzoskwinia nie tylko sprawia, ze Imp staje się łatwym celem, ale także rani go. Dodatkowo, wirujący sprint w jego formie kuli może łatwo pozbyć się dostatecznie zranionych Impów. W wypadku Z-Mecha najlepszą opcją jest ukrycie się, ponieważ może on bardzo poważnie zranić gracza. Gracz powinien atakować jego szybę, ponieważ atakowanie innej części mecha zadaje zmniejszone obrażenia ze względu na jego pancerz. Nie dotyczy to jednak Róż, których pociski ignorują jego osłonę. Jeśli gracz gra Cytrynem i posiada naładowaną elektrobrzoskwinię, warto ją wykorzystać, ponieważ działa na mechy silniej niż na zwykłe zombie. Bitwa o Neighborville (uzupełnić) Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jego mech może być używany przez półtorej minuty. Zobacz też *Z-Mech en:Imp (PvZ: GW2) Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Klasy Ataku